gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
XM-06 Dahgi Iris
The XM-06 Dahgi Iris is a commander-use reconnaissance mobile suit from the anime movie Mobile Suit Gundam F91. It was piloted by Crossbone Vanguard's Annamarie Bourget during the Cosmo Babylonia War in U.C. 0123. Technology & Combat Characteristics The XM-06 Dahgi Iris is used by leaders of the Crossbone Vanguard's reconnaissance teams, and regularly lead a team of XM-03 Ebirhu-S. As it is created for information gathering, multiple cameras and precision sensors, notably the newly developed 'Doppler Radar', are placed throughout its body. Together with its high information processing capabilities, the Dahgi Iris can search an area that would normally take five or six ordinary mobile suits. Instead of the hybrid dual sensors found on the heads of many Crossbone Vanguard's mobile suits, the Dahgi Iris is equipped with head-mounted antennae and forehead sensors that provide it with comparable or even better performance. The Dahgi Iris shares the same type of reactor as the XM-04 Berga Dalas, but has higher thrust via utilizing its surplus energy. This surplus energy is because the suit uses a solid shield due to concerns that a beam shield's energy emission might interfere with its sensors and electronics. Other armaments of the suit includes a beam rifle, a beam saber and a triple scattering beam cannon in its abdomen. Although a reconnaissance mobile suit, the Dahgi Iris maintains a high level of combat capabilities and can be used for sniping. Armaments ;*Triple Scattering Beam Cannon :The Dahgi Iris mounts a high-output triple scattering beam cannon in its abdomen, just below the cockpit. The cannon can fire a powerful, focused particle beam from all three barrels at once, or spread/scatter the beam to disorient or blind the opponents to help the Dahgi Iris escapes. The focused beam is capable of overwhelming a beam shield and destroy the opponent's mobile suit. ;*Beam Saber :A standard melee weapon that generates a beam of plasma contained by an I-field, it can cut through any armor not specifically treated to resist it. The Dahgi Iris carries a beam saber stored on the rear waist armor. ;*Beam Rifle :A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon is the beam rifle. Capable of firing concentrated mega particles, attacks from a beam rifle can damage any armor not specially treated to resist it. Among the beam rifles used by Crossbone Vanguard's mobile suits, the one used by the Dahgi Iris is said to have the longest range, and this facilitates the suit's use as a sniper unit. ;*Shield :The Dahgi Iris is equipped with a conventional shield mounted on the left forearm instead of a beam shield like other Crossbone Vanguard mobile suits, because the beam shield might interfere with the suit's sensitive sensor and electronics. Special Equipment & Features ;*Doppler Radar :A newly developed radar, it enables the Dahgi Iris to retain its high precision search capabilities even while moving. History In U.C. 0123, the Crossbone Vanguard invaded the Frontier IV colony, and the Dahgi Iris is one of the many mobile suits the organization deployed. A commander-use reconnaissance machine, it was often seen leading teams of Ebirhu-S in recon mission. One Dahgi Iris pilot, Annamarie Bourget, defected to the Earth Federation Forces midway in the conflict, bringing the suit with her. Her suit was then repainted an off-yellow color so that it could be distinguished by its Federation allies. Annamarie and her Dahgi Iris fought against the Crossbone Vanguard inside the Frontier I colony alongside Seabook Arno and Birgit Pirjo. Though she destroyed several Crossbone Vanguard mobile suits, she was particularly intent on killing Berah Ronah, but her Dahgi Iris was destroyed in combat against Zabine Chereaux's XM-05 Berga Giros. Variants ;*XM-06 Dahgi Iris Improved Armament Type Gallery XM-06 Dahgi Iris Lineart.jpg|XM-06 Dahgi Iris Lineart xm-06-hatch.jpg|Cockpit Hatch xm-06-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit xm-06-beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle xm-06-shield.jpg|Shield dahgi iris.jpg|Dahgi Iris (from Gundam Perfect File) Gunpla OldDahgiIris.jpg|1/100 Original XM-06 Dahgi Iris (1991): box art Notes and Trivia References XM06 DahgiIris - ManScan.jpg|Dahgi Iris: information from 1/100 Original XM-06 Dahgi Iris modelling manual XM-06 Dahgi Iris Lineart.png|XM-06 Dahgi Iris Lineart External links *XM-06 Dahgi Iris on MAHQ.net